


Lord of Cardiff

by The_Engineer



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Episode: s02e01 Kiss Kiss Bang Bang, Episode: s03e13 Last of the Time Lords, F/M, Inspired By Peaky Blinders, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Engineer/pseuds/The_Engineer
Summary: “The cream rises to the top…and so does the scum, my gran used to say. And she was right. During the year of the Toclafane, and the Master enslaving the whole world. I rose to the top. I did not fight in some underground rebellion.”The man sat back in his chair and inhaled on a cigarette then expelled the smoke.“I became the Lord of Cardiff. I moved weapons, drugs, medicine…people. Nothing came in or out of Cardiff with me knowing about it.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	Lord of Cardiff

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Peaky Blinders. Ianto Jones is modeled from Tommy Shelby.

“The cream rises to the top…and so does the scum, my gran used to say. And she was right. During the year of the Toclafane, and the master enslaving the whole world. I rose to the top. I did not fight in some underground rebellion.”

The man sat back in his chair and inhaled on a cigarette then expelled the smoke.

“I became the Lord of Cardiff. I moved weapons, drugs, medicine…people. Nothing came in or out of Cardiff without me knowing about it. There were violent clashes as I expanded into new territories. I played both sides of the field. Dealing with the master and the underground resistance. Nothing and no one were beyond my reach. I even met Martha Jones….”

Ianto thinks about his meeting with Martha. He had captured her trying to get on a boat to Europe. He had heard of the woman of course, in league with enemy #1 The Doctor. There was a bounty on Martha’s head. Ianto was about to make a trade when he saw on Martha’s slim wrist a band that he recognized. Ianto ordered his men to remove the band. Martha struggled but it was no use. Ianto brushed aside her explanations, ordering his men to remove Martha as he considered her fate. Once he was alone Ianto pressed a few buttons on Jack’s VM. Jack’s voice whispered to him, “Ianto if you get this message help Martha….I ‘m…sorry.” Ianto listened to it over and over again. After several hours one of his men came in wondering what they should do with Martha. Ianto ordered his men to forget about Martha, then in the dead of night Ianto personally took her to a hidden escape boat, along with his most trusted solider.

Another inhale and exhale of smoke.

“And now…everything has changed…except me.”

Ianto stood up and put on his coat and gloves, “Good night Jack.”

Jack watched as Ianto walked across the hub to the garage. He also noticed that Ianto now wore a shoulder holster over his three-piece bespoke suit, and damn if the man did not look hot. Ianto had even taken to wearing a flat cap and if Jack was not mistaken by the slight glint there was a razor blade sewing into the brim.

_Even his walk is different, this Ianto does not slip from shadow to shadow as before. Now he walks with power and every stride hinting at danger, respect me or else..._

Jack wasn’t sure what to expect when he returned, he knew he just had to return to his team. Jack knew there would be conflict, some frustration and anger upon his leaving but that did not detour him. Cardiff had become home of sorts, his team his family. The hardest part of that year was not knowing what happened to them. He knew Gwen died during the first wave, before the Master had decided to use Torchwood employees for sport. Owen and Tosh were never caught and neither was Ianto….and now Jack knew why. He knew Owen and Tosh were with Ianto for most of that year, there was corroborating evidence. Ianto had gone back to the hub for a stash of weapons, was too close to the rift manipulator when time reversed. Jack wonders how different Owen and Tosh would have been for the experience and is glad they don't remember. 

Jack had spoken to the others, regarding his absence. All of them surprised by Ianto’s change of behavior.

“We went to the garage, Ianto was going to drive us to the airport so we could catch our flight to the Himalayas. We were waiting for Ianto, after a few minutes Owen swore and went back for him. When Owen didn’t come back both Gwen and I went back to the hub. Ianto was holding a gun on Owen and yelling at him. It took several minutes to check mainframe to find out what happened. I saw there had been some sort of rift related time episode, but I could not pinpoint it. Just that time was missing. Ianto appeared to accept that explanation and well….” Tosh shrugged. “He was different, just said that something happened while we were waiting. Owen checked him out, it was our Ianto.” Tosh looked out of Jack’s office window. “It’s weird to see him smoking all the time. It stinks.” Tosh ruffled up her nose. “But he is a good leader. I mean…well…while you were gone. He took command, that is the only way to look at it. He took command and ordered us around like we were soldiers….he was brilliant.” Tosh smiled then looked at Jack, “I mean, not that you are not a good leader….”

Jack smiled, “no I agree, Ianto is a good leader. Thanks Tosh.”

Tosh smiled back and left the office. Jack noticed that Ianto approached her and spoke, Tosh nodded and Ianto moved away. Jack knew Ianto and Tosh spent a lot of time together, frequently having lunch or dinner together. Jack didn’t mind he tells himself. He guessed, that Tosh and Ianto had been lovers during that time. He didn’t mind that Ianto refused to go on a date with him, and he still had not given total control back to Jack. Ianto calledl the shots in the field, and Jack had to admit they were good calls. Only….he missed his shy young lover. The one who was devoted to him, that Jack shamelessly took advantage of assuming he would always have Ianto’s love and devotion.

This Ianto had, out of survival, had used his many talents to become essentially an underworld king, running the Cardiff black market. Jack knows that experiences can change a man. He even offered to retcon the year away to give Ianto peace from his experience. Ianto scoffed at the idea and parried with Jack only wanting his lap dog back. Ianto suggested Jack ask Gwen as she was willing to toss Rhys aside for him.

Jack followed Ianto that night, saw him slip into a pub, socialize and buy drinks then escort two-woman home. Ianto did not return to his flat until the early morning. Jack noticed Ianto took home a new woman most nights, _better that Owen’s record_ Jack thinks.

Owen paced back and forth, refusing the chair Jack had offered.

“I couldn’t believe it at first. I thought Ianto was a shapeshifter or from an alternate timeline…or something. Tosh tested him for rift radiation and nothing. It was our tea boy, but it wasn’t.” Owen sighed and sat down in the chair and ran his hands through his hair and looked at Jack. “I never would have believed it if I had not examined him, but it’s my work,” Owen pointed in the vague direct of Ianto’s desk, “on his body and I would swear to it. But the scars are months old….and I would have remembered stitching tea boy up if that was the case.”

“He’s got a fat pair of bullocks that’s for sure. Took command, and no shite from Gwen.” Owen smiled at that; it was rather enjoyable to see Ianto take down Gwen with a few sharp barbs. “No…it’s our tea boy or was anyway. Now he is a completely different animal.” 

There was a rift alert and Owen and Jack head out of the office where Ianto was already checking his gun and putting on his jacket, calling for Owen and Tosh. Jack watched as the trio walked to the garage, amused that not only did Owen and Tosh follow Ianto but that Ianto did not even look at Jack much less seek his permission. _Still in control_ Jack thinks.

“I don’t think its Ianto. I mean _our Ianto._ Maybe a Ianto from another timeline or dropped by the rift…” Gwen began, her arms folded across her chest. “He’s too…different. I know Owen says its Ianto and Tosh confirmed that there were no rift spikes, or radiation, but,” Gwen shakes her head. “He’s not Ianto.” Gwen leaned forward making sure Jack was paying attention. “I should have led the team Jack. But Ianto….he…completely disregards my experience and bulldozed over Owen and Tosh. Of course, Owen wasn’t fit to lead and Tosh, well she is better behind a computer than leading in the field.” Jack let that slide knowing Tosh was a good field agent.

“He would not even let Owen or Tosh have a vote for the leadership. Just took over and rolled his eyes when I made suggestions. I’m a damn good field agent!” Gwen slapped her hand on Jack’s desk to make her point. “He countermanded ever order I gave, never listened to any of my ideas. It’s not right Jack. And when I called him on it he just looked at me and said Torchwood is not a democracy its more like a republic. That my ideas would be taken under consideration but in the end his word was final. And when I challenged him on _his word_, he tried to say he had seniority!”

“He does have seniority.” Jack said wondering how Gwen would react.

“Well he might have worked here longer but I have more experience.” Gwen countermanded.

“More experience regarding what?” Jack asked.

“Well, field work for one.” Gwen said with assurance.

Jack sat back and regarded the Welshwoman. As he had talked to Owen and Tosh and saw some of the CCTV he knew that Ianto was completely focused and, “a fucking competent solider.” He also saw Gwen try and take command or argue several times. Once Gwen had brought in Rhys without consulting Ianto, to haul away an alien that had been dissected by men looking to make a quick buck. Gwen’s impassioned speech about how Rhys was brave, that they were all cold and lonely, but she had him and she would leave after Ianto ordered Rhys to be retconned. Jack admitted to himself that if he had been in charge, he would have let Gwen get her way. Ianto merely retconned Rhys himself and put Gwen on unpaid suspension telling her under no certain terms that Gwen would not remember Torchwood if she dared to put the team in danger again. That meant bringing non-Torchwood members on missions.

“Ianto does have field experience, from when he worked at ONE.” Jack supplied, knowing Ianto rarely talked about his work at ONE but knew Ianto went on retrievals as a junior researcher. When Jack went to teach Ianto how to shoot he was vaguely unsettled when Ianto calmly and coolly loaded and fired all the weapon Jack had brought to the shooting range, and with deadly accuracy hit all the targets. Jack was about to ask when Ianto informed Jack he would be using a stun gun if necessary. Jack never pushed after that.

“And how would have you handled the monotony of the paperwork, or the MOD and UNIT?” Jack asked.

Gwen looked sullen, Ianto thrown those things in her face, mocking her.

“So Gwen, do you know what the A.R.795 forms are? What about the extension to the Defense Coordinators office? What day are the conference calls to MOD made on? Who do you contact… ” Gwen just sat there unable to answer. Ianto rolled his eye and laughed while walking away and shutting the door to his office, formerly Jack’s office. 

“Well I would have assigned Ianto.” Gwen replied peevishly. Sure, maybe she didn’t know all the little ins and outs of Torchwood yet, but damn it she was a field agent. Not some paper pusher. It stung when Tosh reminded Gwen that paper pushing was what got them paid, ordered supplies and gave them a budget to operate. “You know to buy petrol for the SUV or bullets for our guns.”

“From what I saw and read Ianto was a good leader in the field and here in the office. Both Tosh and Owen confirmed it.” Truthfully Jack was a bit in awe of the Welshman. Ianto was damn good at leadership, no wonder he had a hard time transitioning power back to Jack.

It was an unsettling time, Jack had been back for a week, had been battling Ianto for a week to take control back from the team, without much success. Gwen followed Jack around constantly hissing her displeasure at the situation. While Owen and Tosh followed Ianto’s lead. Jack joked that maybe they could settle things with naked mud wrestling, Ianto counter with Jack need to fill out some forms before Ianto would relinquish control. The main problem was Jack did not know what forms Ianto was talking about, nor was Ianto forthcoming for such forms.

Jack still had not gotten used to the ‘new’ Ianto. Jack wasn’t sure he liked the new Ianto who moved around a cloud in cigarette smoke and taking small fingers of whisky during the day. As a concession Ianto did put a small smokeless ashtray all around the hub.

Then a rift spike happened, and Captain John Hart came on the scene. They were sitting int the conference room listening to John Hart. Ianto rolled his eyes and blew a perfect smoke right.

“Right well then, let’s find these, “cluster bombs,” and get you and them the hell out of here, shall we.” Ianto said standing up. Initially Ianto was going to partner with John Hart but Gwen argued it should be her. Jack said it should be him.

“Enough. Gwen you and Vera cover the docks. Tosh and I will take the warehouse, Owen and Jack can take the office building.”

Jack tried to protest about Ianto giving orders but had to concede they were good orders and told Gwen three rules regarding John Hart. The team split up to their respective destinations.

Gwen distracted by her phone found herself suffering from poisoning as John Hart kissed her. Owen ended up and a gash on his head where John Hart pistol whipped him and threw Jack off the roof. Owen tried to warn the others when he recovered but found his com not working. Owen raced down to the SUV. Loaded the dead Jack into the boot and drove to the warehouse.

“Hello bright eyes,” Tosh turned and saw John Hart right behind her, too close for her to draw her gun. “I’m really sorry I have to do this.” John’s fist hit Tosh in the face, the petite Asian woman fell back. Tosh screamed as John pulled her hair to lift her face for one more punch, then Tosh was silent. John figured Tosh’s scream would send eye candy running.

John heard a sound spun around and fired, shooting at nothing. John stumbled forward as a bullet ripped through his shoulder, spun and fired. The second shot did not miss and John Hart went down, his brains splatter the wall and floor behind him. Ianto came out from behind the shelving clutching his right arm from where he had taken a bullet. Ianto walked over to Tosh and checked on his friend, Tosh was waking up, Ianto explained what had happened and for her to remain still. Ianto walked over to Hart and emptied his gun into the former time agent. A few in the heart and groin just in case.

Jack had just revived in the SUV, while Owen was still driving to the warehouse. Owen and Jack arrived at the warehouse and found Ianto sitting outside smoking, Tosh resting against him and a body wrapped in plastic at their feet.

Jack felt a flutter in his stomach. John Hart was dead, his former friend, lover, con artist. Jack swore when he saw Tosh. Then anger at John for what he had done. Ianto as ever cool and collected tossed Hart’s body in the SUV. Owen started to fuss but Ianto said it could wait until they got back to the Hub. Jack could feel the anger pouring off Ianto as he ordered Owen to move so he could drive.

The SUV was silent, Tosh despite one eye swollen shut was able to triangulate Gwen’s location.

“Oh?” Tosh said then shrunk back hoping no one, especially Ianto heard her. Ianto stopped the SUV, turned around and looked at Tosh.

“You found Gwen?” Ianto asked.

Tosh nodded.

“She answered her phone.” Ianto said. Tosh nodded.

Ianto got out of the SUV, and pulled a scanner with him, ordering Owen with him but for Jack and Tosh to remain the SUV.

“What was that about?” Jack was beyond angry. His team was hurt, John Hart dead and Ianto looked like he was on the war path.

“Ianto warned Gwen that she was too easily distracted in the field. We were on a call together; Gwen decided to stop and take Rhys’s phone call. I kept looking. Found not debris but an hostile alien, ended up in a fire fight. I was hurt could not go into the field for a few weeks. Ianto was furious and warned Gwen, it would be the last time something like that happened.”

Jack was about to get out of the SUV when they see Ianto, behind them Owen and supporting a wobbly Gwen.

“He poisoned me.” Gwen said meekly. “It wasn’t my fault….”

Once back at the hub, they set down the canisters. John Hart’s body lay under a sheet next to the blow fish they, _Ianto,_ had killed, _executed in Gwen’s opinion._ She had begged Ianto to let her talk to the blowfish. But Ianto just walked into the hostages house and shot it.

“No radiation.” Tosh confirmed once again.

Ianto twisted the canisters lids, once all three were free there was a bright light, a projection of a woman then a bomb that was attached to John Hart’s dead body.

Ianto turned towards Gwen, “would you like the opportunity to talk to the bomb? Convince it to not go off and blow up all of Cardiff.” Gwen glared.

“Right, Owen Jack grab John, Tosh is the rift still active?”

“Yes.”

“Then let’s go! Looks like we only have a few minutes.” Ianto started to move out of the medical bay.

“Wait what are you going to do?” Gwen asked.

Ianto looked at her, “Throw John’s body through the rift.”

“Jesus Ianto that is…barbaric! What is the matter with you? Where is your compassion?” Gwen stood blocking their way ready for a fight.

Ianto’s eyes narrowed as he said coldly, “Look at your team Gwen. He threw Jack off a building, beat Owen and Tosh, poisoned you and shot me, where is your compassion for us?”

Ianto stepped closer to Gwen who stepped back from the anger, “I know how Hart escaped.”

Gwen went to protest when Tosh yelled out, “15 minutes.”

3….2….1….

Jack and Owen swung the dead body of John Hart into the rift. The team were thrown back from the explosion.

“What happened?” Tosh said getting up and looking around.

“Time,” Jack said softly looking around at the darkness.

Jack checked them into St. David’s hotel for the night. Owen patched up Ianto’s wound and tended to Tosh. Gwen was already asleep in her room. Had she known she would wake up and not remember the last 14 months or working for Torchwood she might have stayed awake and not drunk the tea she had ordered from room service.

As Jack was leaving Ianto pulled him back. The kiss that Ianto gave Jack was full of lust and anger, much like the sex that accompanied afterwards.

Epilogue…

“You see Captain…this is dashedly awkward…there was a vote…..and uh…well…it was decided that Ianto Jones would remain the director of Torchwood for now…..

Cue: Red Right Hand by Nick Cave

Jack walked to his window; phone receive still up to his ear. Ianto is sitting at his desk, turns to see Jack and hangs up his phone. Jack hears a faint click.

Ianto slowly walks towards Jack office a predatory gleam in his eye.

End…..


End file.
